


Every Night, Babe

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Spot gets out of Juvie, he is determined to win Racer back.





	Every Night, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Glee

Spot sauntered into the Journalist classroom, shoot Racer a smirk as he took his seat. Race rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Mr. Denton.

“First thing’s first, welcome back, Sean. I’m sure you’ll get caught up in no time. Tony can help you.” Mr. Denton stood up from his desk, “I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong.”

“Are you kidding me?” Spot snorted, “I RULED that place. All I did was crack skulls and life weights all day.”

“Wow,” Race rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm, “What a catch. I can’t believe I ever let you go.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Spot smirked back, “We’ll be together soon.”

“In your dreams.” Race scoffed, glaring at the other boy.

“Every night, babe.” Spot winked, already forming a plan to get the blonde back.


End file.
